Querido diario
by WhiteRabbit94
Summary: "—¿Akane tiene un crush en quién?" En el que Taketora descubre uno de los más oscuros secretos de su pequeña Akane-chan al leer un pequeño cuaderno.
Holaaaa fandom de Haikyuu! Esta es mi primera vez subiendo algo en estos lares del fandom, me encanta este anime y el manga me hace chillar. Y claro, no pude evitar hacer mi primer escrito de estos nerds sobre los hermanos Yamamoto! (Akane es preciosa y Tora, bueno, siempre me a gustado el desdichado). Así que esto salió: Tengo un headcanon en el que Akane tiene un crush en Yaku. Oh sí, mis fuertes son los malos headcanons (aunque luego planeo escribir Yamayachi y otras cosas).

 _*ambientado antes del capitulo del manga: Cats vs Owls._

¡A leer!

* * *

.

.

.

 **[ Q** uerido **d** iario **]**

Nunca había sido la intensión de Taketora. Esa tarde no hubo entrenamiento por lo tanto, había llegado más temprano a casa. Su mamá lo recibió con una sonrisa, y le pidió de favor que fuera a dejar unas sábanas limpias a la habitación de Akane, su dulce hermana menor quien no estaba en casa. Por lo que, cuando vio un cuadernillo entre abierto en un el escritorio de la habitación de su hermana, no pudo evitar tirarle el ojo.

Mucho menos cuando leyó, como la hoja comenzaba con aquel _"Querido diario…"_ , claro, Akane era una niña de 13 años que seguramente tenía que escribir esas cosas de _"Hoy hice nuevos amigos"_ y _"esos zapatos eran cool",_ así que no había nada de que sorprenderse cuando Tora se encontró con el diario. Pero, cuando leyó su nombre en la hoja, tuvo que caer en la tentación de leer.

No era como si Akane se fuera a dar cuenta de todas maneras.

" _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy fue mi primer día en la secundaria y Tora-nii me hizo el almuerzo ¡estaba delicioso! Pero no le digas porque luego se le suben los humos en la cabeza y no hay quien lo calle_ ╮(─▽─)╭ _"_

—¡Claro que estuvo delicioso!, ¡Tu Tora-nii lo hizo con amor para ti Akane!

" _Querido diario…_

 _Mis compañeros son muy buenos conmigo, me invitaron a comer con ellos y me dijeron que hay un equipo de voleibol en la escuela. Me gustaría meterme en el equipo, pero voy a esperar cuando esté en segundo año. Dicen que no son muy buenas personas con los de primero…"_

—Creo que iré a la escuela de Akane más seguido… solo por si acaso.

Y así, Tora siguió leyendo el diario con los secretos más ocultos de la pequeña Akane.

" _Querido diario…_

 _Mamá me mandó a comprar unas cosas para la cena. Al parecer Tora-nii tendrá un campamento de entrenamiento con chicos de otras escuelas y quiere prepararle algo rico_ _ᕙ_ _(_ _‸_ _‶_ _)_ _ᕗ_ _Y tengo que darle las gracias a mamá por esto._

 _Ya que querido diario, conocí a un chico…"_

—… ¿Eh?

¿Que Akane había conocido qué?

¡¿Y dónde estaba él cuando ocurrió eso!?

" _Fue muy amable conmigo, y se ofreció a ayudarme a cargar con las bolsas. Al principio me rehusé, pensando en esos chicos que fingen ser buenos pero resultan ser seguidores del mal…"_

—Si Akane, sé inteligente.

" _Pero su sonrisa, me dijo que sus intenciones eran realmente buenas"_

— ¡Akane!

" _Me sorprendí mucho al notar luego, que traía puesto el uniforme de Nekoma, la escuela a la que va Tora-nii"_

Esto no estaba pasando, claro que no. Pensaba Yamamoto imaginando al infeliz que sedujo a su pobre e indefensa hermana, ¡Sonsacador! ¡Cobarde! ¡Eso no es de hombres!

" _Me dijo que su nombre es Morisuke Yaku"_

Traición. Eso es lo que ahora Tora sentía cuando leía en aquellas líneas el nombre de su amigo y compañero del equipo de voleibol. ¿Era posible que Yaku pudiera caer tan bajo?

—No, Yaku no sabía que ella es mi hermana. Claro, ya se han conocido y Akane ha ido algunas veces a la escuela así que… Espera…

" _Querido diario…_

 _¡Hoy descubrí que Yaku-kun es amigo de Tora-nii! ¡¿Cómo es que Tora-nii nunca me lo dijo?! Σ(_ _゜ロ゜_ _;) Como sea, lo descubrí porque fui a ver cómo le iba a Tora-nii, y me sorprendí mucho al ver a Yaku-kun. Pero no me molesté, mucho menos cuando Yaku-kun me sonrió y me saludó (_ _〃ﾉ_ _ω_ _ﾉ_ _)_

—¡Pero es muy viejo para ti Akane!

 _Por un momento olvidé que había ido a ver a Tora-nii hasta que me vio y me presentó al equipo. Aunque solo los conocía de nombres, me alegré mucho de conocerlos al fin en persona (¡Lev-kun es realmente cool también!)."_

Nunca más dejar a Akane ir a visitarme a los entrenamientos. Pensó mientras daba vuelta a la hoja.

" _Querido diario…_

 _Hoy es día de San Valentín."_

A Yamamoto no le estaba gustando esto.

" _Y le di unos chocolates a Yaku-kun"_

—¡EH!, ¡¿LE DISTE QUÉ A ÉL!?

" _Fui a Nekoma con la excusa de ir a dejarle su almuerzo a Tora-nii (aunque fue cierto, el tonto lo dejó en la mesa gritando que no podía esperar a que alguien le diera un chocolate), como sea. Y cuando llegué… vi a Yaku-kun recibiendo un chocolate de una chica._

 _Sabía que algo así podría pasar, ¡Yaku-kun es muy lindo como para no notarlo!, pero eso no quiere decir que no dolió ver eso. Ahora sé lo que Tora-nii siente cada San Valentín."_

—Akane…—susurró leyendo.

Pobre de su hermana, maldito carisma de Yaku, ¡Solo porque es su amigo no significa que tenga derecho de romper así el corazón de su hermana!

" _Pero luego… Yaku-kun me vio, y me sonrió como siempre caminando hasta donde estaba._

 _Me preguntó si buscaba a Tora-nii y le dije que sí, pero también porque quería darle algo._

 _Su cara cuando le di mis chocolates era lo más lindo que jamás vi en toda mi vida_ _(/_ _ω_ _/_ _/). Me dio las gracias y no me dejó decirle que eran chocolates de confesión. Bueno, al menos lo estaba disfrutando._

 _Estoy feliz con eso"_

Tora no dijo nada esta vez, solo pensó que su hermana, era una de las niñas más maduras que había conocido en toda su vida. Y que independientemente de que al parecer, tuviera un crush en su amigo, lo había sabido manejar (y muy bien a sus espaldas, porque ¡¿cómo demonios todo eso había pasado y él ni enterado?!) como toda una señorita.

—Es una chiquilla muy lista…

" _Querido diario…_

 _Voy a confesarle lo que siento a Yaku-kun…_

 _¿Está bien eso querido diario?"_

— ¡Sobre mi cadáver Akane!

* * *

Akane llegó a su casa una hora después. Había cenado y se había dado una ducha. Había hablado con su mamá sobre la fiesta de una amiga que iba a hacer ese fin de semana, ignorando la mirada que su hermano le estaba mandando.

Era de noche ya, cuando Akane, decidió escribir en su diario y se llevó una gran sorpresa entre líneas.

" _Querida Akane-chan…_

 _¡ESTÁS MUY JOVEN PARA PENSAR EN ESAS COSAS! ESE YAKU-KUN COMO LO LLAMAS TÚ ES UN ANCIANO AKANE-CHAN, MERECES A ALGUIEN DE TU JUVENTUD (no es como si te dijera que debes salir con alguien. Primero son tus estudios). ASÍ QUE DEJA DE DARLE CHOCOLATES Y HECHARLE PORRAS EN SUS JUEGOS Y MEJOR VE A APOYAR A TORA-NII QUIEN ES EL MEJOR HERMANO DEL UNIVERSO._

 _Atte. Querido diario."_

.

* * *

 **# U** sagi- **c** han.


End file.
